megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seth (demon)
I organized the devil children skill a bit but whe really need a table for that, however whe could modify a bit the one of Personae and Demons and maybe a little color change --I need your Halp! 04:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :It does need it's own table. I talked to Akkilmar about it, but she didn't get around to making one. I'm really terrible with table making, and Seth is the only demon with skills from Devil Children so far, so I hadn't tampered with it. SeventhEvening 04:42, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sorry about that! One thing I would recommend is adding the level to the table, like P3, if it is available. I really don't mind the idea of different colors for the table either, but I want to be sure that we're matching the colors other tables are using for each game. Although, we've talked before about the color scheme of the overall wiki, which could change what colors the tables are as well. We can change the colors if we decide to overhaul the whole wiki though. Akkilmar 03:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Stat Table I made a little stat table whit the standard skill table if you like it, I would like to use it in other articles --I need ur Halp! 17:58, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I do like it alot! I'd make one small change. I think it should be a little wider, with the Devil Children one showing Level, HP and MP all in the first row. As for the Persona 3 one, I think it'll work great. It seems a little bit bunched up, but I can't really think of a better way of doing it, so I think it's good. I might make a post on Akkilmar's talk page to draw her attention to it, since she's really better at table making than I am. If she doesn't have any suggestions, then you can apply it everywhere. SeventhEvening 01:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Okay, here's the deal. We're dealing with a stat table, so I think we need to clarify what stats these demons have. Are these the only three: Level, HP and MP? I like what was started! ^_~ Nice job A1gis! We can easily make these tables wider by spreading out the information. Let me mess with it a bit. Akkilmar 03:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Right, well, I've redone the stat table in a way the presents all of the information without pushing the page down as much. I think it's easier to read and it keeps the width that Seventh is looking for. ^_^ Um, I'll have to mess with the P3 table a bit because we're dealing with resistances, weaknesses, and strengths. The one I made for Persona 2 was supposed to mimic the game, but it got a bit complicated. It was also the first table I ever made. Ever. ^_^ I have a pretty good idea on how to get the one for P3 ready to go. I've got to go to bed for now, so when I get off work tomorrow I'll get down to business. Akkilmar 03:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Set? Was the name spelled "Set" in any versions? BLUER一番 06:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Set is the name in all versions I'm aware of. The pronunciation of the Japanese is Set, Seth would be spell very differently. And anyway, this deity is known as Set, Eg. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Set_(mythology). It's not as if I would change something for no reason. Besides, it sounds like the Trinity-Soul character should get Seth anyway. Definitely should not be on this page at least. :Anyway, I just did a major right up on why Set in Megaten hardly resembles Set of Egyptian mythology. And I'm going to change it back. I think Seth should have his own page. I don't think there is any need for disambiguation that way. --Yksehtniycul 07:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::The pronunc of the Japanese maybe Se-to, but the game addresses this as Seth, in the Persona series as well as Digital Devil Saga. Trinity Soul also named this Seth, even while giving the kana as Se-to. BLUER一番 10:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Trinity soul spelling BLUER一番 11:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::What is your deal man? These are obviously not the same people, and you're undoing my shit, so my enthusiasm for helping is being bombed on?? PS: It is Set, not Seth, even if some tard Atlus USA game has Seth. --Yksehtniycul 11:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::Even if the spelling and english don't match this Set and Seth from the bible and shit is not the same fucker right??--Yksehtniycul 11:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I have already shown you despite, that Seth is the spelling used even by the Japanese, if you want to go by Atlus Japan, and not "tard" USA. If you feel I'm undoing your work, what about you undoing whatever input I've done, if you feel so personal about it *shrug*? BLUER一番 11:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Plus, the Japanese kana for Seth and this "Set" is still Se-To. If you can provide an alternate Japanese romaji spelling for Se-to, then that's enough by me. BLUER一番 11:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Because I actually did work which took me 15mins or more, and you just sling it aside. If we were in the same room you'd have a hard time standing... you undoing things is not work. You don't just undo something someone put time in like nothing happened. Of course I'm going to try to undo your undoing if still possible at some point. Yes Atlus USA is retarded, two words "Pyro Jack", yes all Japanese are appearently retarded when it comes to English, and yes, English speakers who make decisions dictated by the Japanese usage of English are equally retarded if not more so. The problem here seems to be Seth is pronounced like "Set" more or less (http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%BB%E3%83%88) which is why it's not used, because 99 out of 100 English speakers would pronounce it like Beth -- and correctly so. Now about Seth in the bible I'm assuming that's like Beth, but anyway it's not anything close to an aspect of Satan (the offspring of Adam/Eve) and neither is that innocuous blonde kid supposed to be a demigod of "darkness and chaos". :::::If you want a full blown disambiguation sitatuation and Seth (Trinity Soul) then whatever. Please find some grpahics of Seth in these Persona games. Atlus USA is stupid to call them Seth if they're supposed to be Set. And since Set's other many appearances in Megaten games far trump some nondescript Persona in an Atlus USA game, there's no fucking reason the page should not be at Set. Amen --Yksehtniycul 23:28, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Now that I've seen you've been calling Atlus USA "stupid" I can see that there's a bias. Being neutral, I'm sorry, but the game has called it Seth, and whether you don't like it it's not your call to make if you're trying to keep neutral of the content. I'm sorry, the game or any Megaten media trumps everything else. BLUER一番 04:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Well, "Set" and "Seth" are both commonly used transliterations of the Egyptian god, and although "Set" is probably more common of the two, the more accurate transliteration would be "Sutekh". If Atlus calls him "Seth", there's no reason for the wiki to call him "Set" or "Sutekh". That said, the -trinity soul- stuff should be separated into a separate article, since the Abrahamic Seth and Egyptian Seth are two distinct beings who have nothing in common aside from coincidentally similar names. -Gtrmp 17:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, we'll split these between two Seths. ::The name needs to be Set. Set was a major character even showing up in the very first novel. I can sort of see Set was maybe a major boss in one of the DDSaga games or something. But it's just plain weird that Atlus USA chose to name him "Seth". As unexplainable as "Pyro Jack" (which I will dispute as well if necessary) ...if you want a full blown disambiguation page whatever, but don't go chaning the word Set into Seth on this page. Especially in the history sections for chrissake. Seriously though Set is an old character, and he isn't Seth. --Yksehtniycul 07:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::"Seth" is the name chosen by Atlus, and that's all the reason why this wiki should use Seth, much like how Atlus chose to call Jack Lantern Pyro Jack. BLUER一番 10:12, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Set? I thought Set's real name was Sutekh.Dreggmancurien (talk) 12:36, January 16, 2017 (UTC)